The Wolf and the Red-eyed Maiden
by YushiNat
Summary: She, for fifteen years, has been locked away and shunned. He, for as long as he can remember, has always been howling at the moon.
1. Chapter 1

**I: The Wolf, the Maiden and the Tower**

* * *

The moon is high and the stars are nowhere to be found.

In the middle of the dying forest that's almost clothed in white winter, stands a black stone tower- a peculiar, less than comforting sight. On top of the tower, sitting on the large window and holding onto a twisted wooden column-banister, is a young maiden in virginal white dress. Her eyes are blood red and her hair is long and white. She is the forgotten one- the one, who for fifteen years has suffered alone.

Beneath the tower stands nature's vilest predator. It is a wolf with mane of silver and eyes of molten gold. The wolf is a peculiar creature, for lining the middle of its ears is a fat streak of bluish black fur.

The wolf is staring up the tower.

The maiden is staring down to the wolf.

"What are you doing here?!" she shouts, finally deciding to make a conversation with the predator.

The animal responds with a gentle cocking of its head. It seems to understand her. Wonderful…

"You have been coming here for the past seven nights! Are you to keep me company?!" she asks.

And as if to answer her inquiry, the wolf turns away… disappearing into the dark, dark woods.

* * *

 _And yeah. That's it. I think its a bit half-assed. Still, not that bad anyway. Please comment your thoughts. See ya next time!_

 _Read, review and follow._


	2. Chapter 2

**II. The Prince of Gold and Blood**

* * *

A forest away from a small feudal land run by peculiar beliefs and traditions is a proud empire founded from gold and blood. Its princes and princesses are raised and taught that the greatest kindness is to share their prosperity to the other lands- an extremely twisted lie to ensure the centuries of conquest and domination.

For centuries, this continued.

Until once upon a time, a wise woman cursed the only heir of the Tao family- the only heir of the empire's ruling family.

" _You proud Tao… you shall be no more. Your line shall be no more. You tell of sharing your prosperity to the other lands? Then know this! For that hypocrisy, I place this curse on you! Your Prince… your greatest pride… shall be your greatest shame! He shall share your_ _ **prosperity**_ _no more. Every life you took and will take, he shall pay for it with his very own. He shall never die even if he wishes for it. He shall become the beast that you are; he will kill and he will crave every minute of it. He shall wander and he shall never find sanctuary. Let the moon be the witness and the warden of this curse! Let this curse burn for centuries as your hypocrisy burns the same!"_

The emperor laughed at the wise woman's words. He believed it was a mere joke. But his laughter soon turned to regret and sorrow.

For on his very watch, his son turned into a beast.

The boy, in his predatory form, escaped by jumping out of his window under the light of the full moon.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. The Girl with Eyes of Blood and Her Ugly Stone Tower**

* * *

In all her life, never has Jeanne thought of her predicament.

She couldn't quite remember it clearly, but she is sure that she used to live outside- far from the forest and free from the confines of the wretched tower.

She had a family once. She had a mother and of course, a father. But then…

" _She is cursed. She marks the era of blood and bad luck. See her eyes? They hold the color of blood. And look at her hair… No child should own tendrils as white as those."_

Jeanne cannot recall the person who started all of this madness. What she can remember though is that her village was more than willing to sacrifice her. What is one cursed child for the future of a whole village?

Hence, here she resides; in a tower.

Food she has plenty. It seems that though the village is heartless enough to sentence her solitary confinement, they are not cruel enough to let her die of hunger.

She sighs loneliness away.

Just another day of loneliness in the company of her thoughts…

She wishes the wolf would come back.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. The Maiden and the Winter Hearth**

* * *

For one lunar cycle, Jeanne who has gotten used to the idea of a wolf visiting her every night had to endure loneliness. (No one has ever visited her… not even the birds dare to stray into her tower.)

It is too much to bear- too much that Jeanne has almost begun believing that she shall experience solitude once more.

That is, until one night when the moon is no more and the stars are dead. Darkness is the only thing keeping her company for the clouds are cruel enough to cover the heavens. It is going to snow hard- evident from the heavy, frigid air sneaking into the cracks of the tower.

She has already barred her precious window- her only portal to the world outside. _Perhaps I should now start a fire?_

She ponders, shaking all the while. Her small, bare feet carry her to the soot-covered fireplace stacked with splinters and wood.

Perhaps winter is hard to the village too? For a week now, no one has come to restock her provisions and she is forced to take apart some of the wooden trinkets she had received for years. As Jeanne passes the table, she picks up a pair of stone especially used to make sparks through friction.

The stone floor is freezing, but she can do nothing about it.

She reaches the fireplace, and before she could even start with her intended task, a stream of fire shoots- narrowly missing her side. Her eyes widen. There is someone else here- someone gifted in the art of magic and witchery.

Slowly, her head looks back.

Crimson eyes meet molten gold.


	5. Chapter 5

**V. The Boy with Eyes of Gold, the Girl with Eyes of Blood**

* * *

There stands with an alarming likeness to her predator friend, is a young man with a long weapon pointed towards her fireplace.

He looks like death clothed in violence and poised with the gait of bloodlust- quite a paradox for someone devoid of clothing. He is bare to the world, save for the strands of silky raven locks covering certain areas of his.

The girl, Jeanne, reddens at the sight of a naked young man inside her tower.

The young man's eyes remain sharp.

 _He is a bit too beautiful for his sex._

She chooses to be the first one to break the awkwardness. "Hullo, I'm Jeanne. Thank you for the fire…"

Tao Ren stares at the young woman in front of him. He is a bit uncomfortable with his nakedness. He is quite sure he is too… he could have sworn he saw a dusting of red creeping up the white-haired woman's cheeks. Choosing to forego it and look at her straight into her eyes- her bloody reds, he inclines his head regally and graciously, "You are welcome. Have you any blankets I can use, woman?"

Wordlessly, she detaches herself from her spot and retrieves for him a ratty woollen blanket.

They spend the rest of the night in silence in front of the lighted hearth.


End file.
